Opposites Attract
by somber-quill
Summary: Negative charges attract on the positive ones. The same goes on Hermione and Draco.Will Hermione be able to avoid Draco from being a death eater? Please read. Looking forward to reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there! This is a Draco/Hermione Fanfic, or the Dramione fanfic. I hope you will read this, and I'm looking forward to your reviews._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

**Opposites attract**

**Chapter 1: The Library Encounter**

"Madame Pince, Can I borrow these books for two days?"

"Yes, But be sure to sign the borrowing cards."

"Yes Ma'am"

Hermione Granger, being Hogwarts' most responsible and studious student, visits the library whenever an unclear idea strikes her mind. Harry and Ron were having quidditch practices, that's why she would research in her own. She picked up the books that she wanted to borrow and headed off for their usual place in the library. They preferably chose the back tables which were covered by a cupboard to avoid prying eyes, and eavesdropping even though they do that a lot! Hermione, was near the cupboard now but she was stunned and surprised of what she saw. The blond-haired Slytherin prat was sitting beside her chair. _Draco Malfoy._

_What is he doing here? Does he even go to the library? And for heaven's sake, why is he there seated beside my chair? _

She decided to transfer at the other end of the room, but suddenly remembered her bag which was on her previous chair. She didn't want to go back for the bag but she really needs it.

_Should I go back for it?_

_Yes. No. Yes. No.. Yes.._

After several moments of self debate, she decided to retrieve her bag for the main reason which concerns her notes, parchments, and her quills which she hardly need for her research. Second, she has to get her bag before another Slytherin turns up and joins force with Malfoy. Third, Quidditch practice ends at 11:30, and it was already 11:25 so there is no reason to stay in the library. Last, she was not forbidden to bring the library books in the dormitory and it would be much comfortable if she would do her research there. She hurriedly went back into the back tables and saw why Draco Malfoy was there. Hermione was right after all. The library contains all answers to your questions. Draco was there flirting with the Slytherin head girl, Pansy Parkinson. She attempted not to look at the two while getting the bag beside Malfoy, but she had interrupted the couple. Malfoy began calling her the mudblood as usual.

"What is your bag doing beside my chair, mudblood?Oh I see, it's begging for freedom. Come on, let it go for a while." said Draco while twirling and playing with a quill.

"I was here first, Malfoy. And besides, this is a library, not a dating area." answered Hermione in a matter of fact tone.

"Why? Are you jealous Granger? Why didn't you bring your blood traitor boyfriend. Since you are together, let's call it the mudblood traitor. Creative isn't it?" This time, Pansy laughed.

"Shut up Malfoy. Well at least, we aren't the junior death eaters." answered Hermione coldly

Before Malfoy could react, Madame Pince heard the noise and was walking towards them. Hermione was not sure if the librarian heard her muttering about death eaters. Because if she did hear Hermione, she would be sent to Mcgongall right after this.

"OUT!" she ordered, pointing at the door. "How many times do I have to tell you, this is a library!"

_Good. She did not hear a single thing._

Hermione gave him her final icy stare, and staggered into the other table, to get her books. She was carrying a lot, but managed to convey the heavy books with her wand. Five books soared into the air, following Hermione's lead.

"Mudblood" whispered Draco angrily when he passed Hermione on the way out of the Library. As a response, she bewitched the heaviest book on her pile, causing it to knock off Draco's head.

"Ouch!" he cried and turned around to see Hermione, arms crossed and was laughing. "You'll pay for this Granger, come on Pansy!" . Without waiting for a reply, he and Parkinson stormed into the corridors, leaving Hermione behind.

"Call me a mudblood again, or I'll turn you and your girlfriend into ferrets!" yelled Hermione

She turned into the opposite direction, and strolled to reach the Great Hall. _Perhaps, Harry and Ron are already there, _she thought. She walked a little faster, causing her to bump someone on the way. Luckily, it was just Harry.

"Harry! Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked

"You're cheating Harry!" Ron called from a distance. He caught up with them, and asked the same question to Hermione.

"I'm going to the Great Hall. We're supposed to meet there, right?" answered Hermione. But still, Harry and Ron's faces were filled with confusion.

"But, this corridor leads to the gardens. Are you alright?" said Harry

"Blimey Hermione, Are you really okay?" added Ron

Hermione suddenly realized that she has been walking in the wrong direction, distracted by Malfoy's existence.

"Oh Rubbish! Come on!" said Hermione, pulling the two in the right direction

"What's bothering you Hermione?" asked Ron as they were taking there seats in the Gryffindor table.

"Nothing...I'm just...exhausted" said Hermione, her eyes locked on her plate

"Why don't you eat?" said Harry

"I'm alright. And actually, I'm starving.."

"Come on Hermione. I know something is bothering you. Tell us." said Ron

"It's nothing..I told you, I'm just exhausted"

Ron turned to Harry, but he just shrugged

"It's...Malfoy..Don't look at him!" said Hermione, finally. Ron and Harry's eyes turned to her.

"What did he do to you?!" asked Ron, dropping his spoon and fork.

"I'll tell you later..."

"Well, if you insist. And, Hermione, if he'd done something terribly wrong to you, that would be the perfect reason to turn him into a ferret again. I've been waiting for ages!"

"Why don't we try transforming him into another animal. How about a rat? Crookshanks can get him. And look, that makes him and Pettigrew equal!" added Harry. They all laughed, even Hermione.

"What did I just hear? Turn Malfoy into a rat? Leave that to us." said Fred and George in chorus who just turned up in the Great Hall

"Hang on, why would it be Pettigrew?" asked Fred

They all turned white upon Fred's question. But Harry repaired the damage.

"Oh. It's because,-- for me, he looks like a rat." said Harry

"Oh yeah. He definitely looks one.." agreed Ron.

"Why are you here, anyway?" asked Hermione

"Mcgonagall called us regarding out N.E.W.T.s results. And we're here to join the feast." said George

"Well. Eat then."

The conversation dealt with Malfoy for minutes, which made Hermione silent. She turned her direction into the Slytherin table, and caught a glimpse of Malfoy, who was surprisingly staring at her.. Their eyes met for a split second, but Hermione turned into another direction. She thought of Malfoy, and his eyes. There was a difference on how he looked at her. Before the so called "library encounter", Malfoy had been gazing at Hermione, but of course, she does not know. Hermione noticed that his eyes had been looking at her differently. He was staring at her with a loving expression in his eyes, which bothered Hermione for the whole lunch period. And to top it all, she felt she was attracted to him....

_So there it is! Thank you for reading. If you want me to continue this fanfic, you know what to do. Just review! Tell me your opinions about it (**Constructive Criticism is always welcome**). If no one reviews, I'm not going to continue this one. There's no point writing if there are no readers. It's also frustrating to know that people won't tell you their views about your work. So please review!_


	2. Compilation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _

_Hello again! This will be the second chapter and I hope you will like it. Enjoy!_

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 2: The Compilation**

A bushy haired girl woke up in a very bright and sunny Thursday morning. It has been two days since her encounter with Draco and since that, she was anxious to meet him. She rolled out of her bed and got ready for Monday's agenda. She picked up her stack books under on a trunk beside the windows and stuffed it into her blue-colored bag. She checked if she had her DADA textbook (mainly because it's their first class with the greasy-haired professor who has been on the run for the subject for five straight years), her transfiguration, Charms, and Potions textbook with Slughorn of course. Her parchments, quills and other school stuff were also included in Hermione's daily routine. On her way to the staircases leading to the Gryffindor Common Room, she caught up with her best friend, Ginny.

"Good morning 'Mione"

"Morning Ginny. Let's go". Hermione resumed walking but Ginny did not take a step.

"Ummm. I'm supposed to meet Dean here. I'll just see you later." Ginny bit her lip.

"Oh. It's alright. See ya."

She scrambled into the last steps of the staircases and saw Harry and Ron in the Common room. She was curious why this two boys were quite early this time, but when she turned to the clock , she was nearly late for breakfast.

"Hermione. Why in the world would you always keep us waiting here?" said Ron impatiently. The red haired boy was clutching his books on his left hand, and his robes were a little short for his size. On the other hand, Harry's messy black hair emphasized his look and his sparkling green eyes looked like pieces of emerald. He was good-looking of course but Hermione isn't attracted to him either. The boy who lived, the scar boy or what you want to call him has been her best friend for five years together with Ron.

"Well honestly, Ronald, I think this is your second time to wait for me. And if you don't mind, let's go the great hall before the food walks away. " answered Hermione curtly. Ron just shrugged and rolled his eyes. Harry led them the way to the Great hall, tugging Ron by his robes.

"Stop pulling me Harry!" complained Ron

"Well alright." He stopped pulling him and slung his bag on his right shoulder "I don't want you and Hermione arguing again. It drives me mad. And still, I don't know if you two are lovers." Harry joked. Hermione stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley way.

"It wasn't a joke Harry. And besides, I would not be snogging Ron on the hallways." she emphasized her last words to Ron.

It had been clear that Ron and Lavender have been going out this days. If they are not talking, they're snogging in the corners. Hermione did not accept this manner, not because she is jealous, but she believes that it isn't of good character.

"Well, at least I've kissed somebody." Ron muttered

"Stop you two. Come on." said Harry, breaking the two's arguments.

The golden trio took their seats on the great hall and luckily, they arrived in the nick of time before first class starts. After breakfast will be their Defense Against the Dark Arts Schedule. It will be their first class of the year with Snape as the subject's mentor. It was a relief not to go to the Dungeons again with Snape, and not to feel the tense atmosphere in the dimly lit and cellar-like room. But fate seems to harden their way because they will be joining the Slytherins at their class.

"Ouch..that was my foot.!" exclaimed Hermione while walking on the dark corridors of the Second Floor to reach Snape's room

"Sorry." muttered Harry

"Wonder why lights aren't working here.." said Ron

"Lumos." said Harry leading the way

"Umm.. Harry? What time is it?" asked Hermione, her voice quivering. Harry looked at his wrist watch and said" 7:30" he turned around to face Hermione and said "7:30!????!??!?"

"Oh my God. I can't believe we're late.. I think we're lost. This isn't the second floor corridor..." her face showed great fear and panic even though in the absence of light.

"Snape.."

"Yeah.. Snape.. " said Ron

"Let's try turning on our previous direction. Hurry!" ordered Harry, running on the opposite direction. Ron and Hermione run after him. Minutes later, they found their way in the Second floor corridors and entered Snape's room immediately. They barge in the door without thinking about the reactions of their professor of being late in their first class. The three took their seats on the farthest tables and did not even stop to apologize.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter? – Do you have a moral reason to be late in your first class? Why don't you explain.. We have a plenty room for that in my office this Friday. 6 o'clock. " On the other end of the room, Draco Malfoy smirked and laughed together with the Slytherins.

"Yes sir. " they replied in chorus

"Now. As I was saying. You will be working on a project to be passed on Tuesday. Your task is to make a compilation of spells used in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And you will do that in pairs.." A couple of yeheys and yahoos boomed from the Slytherin's side. Snape turned his head on their direction, and they immediately went silent "Is that clear? No questions. Class dismissed. " Bags slung in shoulders of their owners, the sound of creaking chairs, and hurried footsteps clattered on the room. Hermione, Ron and Harry, stood up and they made sure that they will not be late for their next classes. Transfiguration passed quickly, so as their Charms and Potions. At the end of the day, they had 3 homeworks; one will be passed to Mcgongall next Wednesday, another will be for tomorrow and the last one which was the hardest will be passed next tuesday.

"How are we gonna do that Compilation of spells?" asked Ron, who was absentmindedly scanning the pages of a book.

"Since we're already on the library. Why don't we research on the books." said Hermione, not looking up from her book

"Hey. Snape said we should work in pairs..?" said Harry

"Oh Man.. Harry?"said Ron

"Okay.." answered Harry

"So that means I'll be working by myself."

"Come on Hermione! You won' be doing that. You should be working with. I'm sure you can look for a partner." said Ron. Hermione just shrugged. She doesn't really want to work with a partner if it's not Ron or Harry, but she doesn't have a choice.

"Ron, I''ll be working on Quidditch try outs this day. You better hurry if you want to join" said Harry, hurriedly gathering his things on the table.

"Oh Yeah. Right. See you in the Common room Hermione"

"Get a partner okay?" said Harry. Hermione nodded.

She was there, alone again. During these days, she was left unaccompanied. Aside from that, she has been thinking more of Draco than the others since the day when they caught glances. She really was eager to see him and to talk to him even though he would be calling her the mudblood, but to her it doesn't really matter. She tried to shake off Malfoy's image on her mind and concentrate on her work. It did not work because she keeps on seeing it. His eyes, his blonde hair, and his lips. She soon realize that she had been looking on the real Malfoy! He was there, sitting on the other end of the room, reading. Hermione felt her heart leap upon his presence. She accidentally let go of her book and it landed with a hard thud. She looked down to see her book laid on the floor. It's pages were open and faced the floorboards. She instantly gazed back to Malfoy, but surprised that he wasn't there anymore.

"May I?" asked Draco Malfoy pointing on the fallen book. Hermione nodded in amazement. Draco bent to pick up the book for Hermione and gave it to her.

"Was that really a loud thud. ?" asked Hermione, eying Malfoy suspiciously

"Yeah. And, I'm here to say sorry." said Malfoy playfully

"Sorry? Did you just say sorry?" Hermione's tone changed into anger, frustrated that after 5 years of calling her mudblood and cursing Harry and Ron, he was here to say sorry.

"Yes. You heard me right, _Hermione" _

"Stop fooling me, Malfoy" She suddenly forgot what she felt for the boy who stood in front of him because it's her friends they're talking about.

"I'm not fooling you. Why don't you just give me a chance? I don't know if Potter and Weasley will forgive me. But you, I know you would." Hermione felt a great jolt of panic in her chest, thinking if Draco knew she was liking him.

"Why are you very certain of that? Call them Harry and Ron."

"You always give other people a chance. "His voice was still calm and playful.

"I would have given you a chance for the last five years. But it's too late." She looked at Madame Pince's table if she was there, luckily she wasn't.

"Well. Okay then. Let's make a deal."

"I won't be making any truce with you. "

"You don't have a partner for Snape's project. If you give me a chance to be your partner, I could prove that I can change for the good."

"Have you been eavesdropping at us? And besides, you laughed at us just a while ago."

"I'm sorry for that. It was Crabbe and Goyle's drawing that I'm laughing at."

"Why would I believe you anyway." she said in a stern manner, while collecting her books on the table and stuffing it into her bag angrily. She was ready to go but saw the hurt in Malfoy's eyes. It seemed true. She doesn't want to leave the boy but she remembered Ron and Harry who really cared for her. On the contrary, this boy never really cared for her. But she liked him. She doesn't really know why.

"Please, Hermione" said Malfoy, his voice full of pleading. Hermione turned on her heels and started walking but Draco caught her arm. Her heart thudded faster than usual upon his touch. She wished she could stay there forever but it was impossible. "Please." Malfoy pleaded once more, but this time, Hermione let go of his grasp and walked away.

sorry for the mistakes! :)

_So there it is! Thank you for reading. If you want me to continue this fanfic, you know what to do. Just review! Tell me your opinions about it (**Constructive Criticism is always welcome**). If no one reviews, sad to say, I'm not going to continue this one. There's no point writing if there are no readers. It's also frustrating to know that people won't tell you their views about your work. So please review!_

_I thank all those who reviewed on my first chapter :_love-WEASLEY TWINS-love, EvilVampireDucky


	3. Handkerchief

_Hello there! This is the third chapter and I thank those who are following and leaving reviews each time I post my work. _

_So here it is. Enjoy. _

**  
Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 3: Handkerchief**

"Hermione wait!" Draco called to Hermione. She was a few steps ahead of him, but she stopped.

"Leave me alone. Better get out of my way. "

"But please." muttered Draco in a gentle voice. Hermione tightened her fist. She was ready to punch him even though there's a part of her that tells to hold back.

"a hex or a punch.. Pick. "

"Forgiveness.". Upon Draco's words, Hermione accidentally dropped her books and her bag. He was truly sorry. She was now ready to forgive the boy behind her, but Harry and Ron wouldn't go on her decision.

"I will accept your deal." said Hermione, still not looking at the slytherin. Draco was speechless. He wasn't able to respond before Hermione chattered again. "I need your list tomorrow. Same time, same place. If Harry and Ron goes there, you'll be giving your apologies. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Thanks." and with that final words she heard from the man she admires, she forced herself to walk away and to abandon his presence. She hurried into the Gryffinfor tower, dropped her things, and headed off to the Quidditch stadium. There, she saw Ron joining the try outs for Gryffindor keeper. She had to admit that he was really good. He was able to block 4 out of 5 goals. Ron saw her on one of the benches and waved at her. She waved back. Next was the try outs for Gryffindor Chasers. Ginny was one of the chasers. They were able to find 2 female chasers; one from the 5th year named Alice and Katie Bell who was having her last year in Hogwarts. Without Fred and George in school, Harry had a hard time choosing his beaters. Luckily, he found a replacement. After the try outs, Harry was able to verbalize his pep talk to the new Gryffindor Quidditch team, and enjoyed the remaining time with Ron and Hermione still on the Quidditch Stadium. Hermione rode the broom with Ron. She was thrilled and scared at the same time whenever Ron picks up speed to chase Harry. They were acting like toddlers. And for that moment, Hermione forgot what happened in the library.

"That was wow." said Harry, as he dismounted on the ground.

"Don't do that again, Ronald! I'm nearly dying there!" said Hermione, but she was smiling.

"Do it again Ron!" teased Harry

"Bloody Hell Harry. Hey have you started Snape's homework?" asked Hermione curtly

"There you are again Hermione! We'll do that later. Come on! I'm starving. I hope there's pudding" said Ron.

Soon after they were seated at the table, Hermione scanned the Green ones for Malfoy. But surprised that he wasn't there. She tried to act like she wasn't affected of his lost but still, she couldn't concentrate on her plate. She absentmindedly ripped the meat, and slushed the potatoes everywhere. And by that, she accidentally tipped the meat into Ron's plate.

"Blimey Hermione! What's wrong with you. I've got enough here." said Ron, chewing two dishes at a time.

"I'm so sorry. But how many times do I have to tell you, don't talk when your mouth is full. Well anyway, I forgot something in the library a while ago. I'll have to get it. I'll be back!" said Hermione, hurriedly walking out the Great Hall. She was not sure why she thought Draco's in the library but it wouldn't hurt if she would try. She was like racing a car on her speed, and gradually slowed when she's one corridor down to the library. She stopped for a minute to rest and to fix one part of her leg which was caught in a nail somewhere in the walls. It was bleeding. She could not hold it anymore and decided to sit on the grounds. Minutes later, a blonde haired boy saw her on the way, and swiftly went to her for assistance.

"Are you alright? What happened to your leg? Can you walk?" asked Draco worriedly. Hermione can't help but smile. He was asking three questions at a time, enough for a hot seat interrogation. She was right after all. He had gone off to the library.

"I'm okay. Umm. I just needed to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Malfoy, lending her a hand to stand. Hermione accepted his offer.

"Thanks. About the homework."

"Let's deal about that later. But let me take you to Madame Pomfrey first. "

"No. I could walk. I'll just wrap it with a hanky. Thanks anyway."

"Let me do it." Without waiting for a response, Draco snatched his handkerchief from his pocket, and bent down to wrap it in Hermione's leg. She could not just believe her eyes. There was the boy on her dreams, assisting her on an injury. That was a dream come true for her. She was embarrassed as well for he used his own handkerchief for her. That was too much.

"Thanks. " muttered Hermione

"You're really welcome."

"You should have used mine. They're yours." said Hermione, pointing at her leg.

"It's okay. You can have it." Hermione just nodded.

"So, you're not mad at me now?"

"I guess not. But the deal is a deal. I don't really have deals with people I don't trust or I curse. So I needed to change my attitude towards you."

"Is it just because of the deal? Anything else more?" Hermione was stunned by his statement. Does he really know I love – no – admire him? Well if he does, he's really a git and a prat. Maybe more than that I think.

"Nothing else." They stood on the corridors facing each other, Hermione's back was pressed on the walls while Draco, was positioned half a meter in front of her. She felt awkward by his closeness but grateful at the same time. It seems that destiny goes on with her desires. No. Not. She has to go, she thought. She had informed Ron and Harry she'll be back.

"Alright." said Draco

"I need to go. Remember the deal – and the list. Thanks for the handkerchief again. I gotta go. See you." said Hermione, giving him a smile.

"Bye. " was only Draco said.

_Okay that was not a good ending. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one's quite short. I'm very sorry for that. Our term starts next next week so I'm really getting busy this days. I've been preparing for school so my updates would be posted in a longer time than usual. I hope you understand. Just keep reviewing and I'll do my best to update during my free time. _

_Thank you for reading. If you want me to continue this fanfic, you know what to do. Just review! Tell me your opinions about it (__**Constructive Criticism is always welcome**__). If no one reviews, sad to say, I'm not going to continue this one. There's no point writing if there are no readers. It's also frustrating to know that people won't tell you their views about your work. So please review! _

_Thanks to those who reviewed in my second chapter:**jessirose85, Verinova, randomprose, cyiusblack**_


	4. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

So I can't believe I'm receiving good reviews. THANKS! Well anyway, sorry if chapter four's a little late. But here it is now. Enjoy! And oh!, don't forget to review. PLEASE and THANK YOU!

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 4: Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom**

"I wonder why Hogsmeade Visit's too early this year. " said Ron, turning to Harry and Hermione's direction.

"Well. If this time it would be early, then we should be doubling our speed in doing Snape's homework."answered Hermione, who was busily scanning the pages of the Daily Prophet. Harry nodded.

"Come on, Ron. Let's do it now." said Harry. Ron shrugged and resumed nibbling on sweets. Hermione raised her eyebrow when she saw Lavender coming straight towards Ron. She walked like a ballerina, perhaps catching Ron's attention.

"Hi Ronald." she turned to Harry and Hermione "Do you mind if I borrow Ronald first?"

"Well. As long as you bring him back normal." joked Harry

"Hermione?"said Lavender

"Go on." answered Hermione, grabbing her books and stuff on a couch beside the fireplace.

"Thanks. Come on, Won-won." said Lavender, pulling Ron by his robes. The red head blushed in resemblance of a tomato and let the girl kiss him. Harry and Hermione, exchanged worried glances. Harry sighed.

"I'll be back, Harry" called Ron to them. Lavender then pulled him out of the portrait hole. When the two had gone off outside, Hermione settled on the couches together with Harry,

"Hermione, I'm just wondering.. about what Malfoy was intending to buy at Knockturn Alley" asked Harry. It was just a few days before their departure to Hogwarts, when they saw Malfoy in the Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed him using the invisibility cloak, and knew eventually that he was planning to buy something in Knockturn Alley. Hermione's heart leaped at the thought of Malfoy. She haven't told them that she accepted Malfoy's offer to be her partner and that she accepted his apologies. She glanced at Harry, staring at his green eyes filled with confusion. Guilt begun to rise on her.

"Umm.. Maybe it was just an accessory or something? Nothing evil I guess." answered Hermione, eyes still locked on him. Harry turned to catch her eye and said "No. It can't be. We know Malfoy. He's following his father's tracks. And I think he's avenging for him."

"Maybe yes. Maybe not.... Listen Harry, we do not have a proof yet. And trust me, if Malfoy bought something associated to the dark arts, it can't be brought here in school. Filch's inspecting everything, ". Harry looked away from her angrily, and started writing again. Hermione seemed to regret what she had said to him,. She doesn't really know what it feels to be hurt many times, to see a friend dying and to lose their own parents. And there she was, not even bothering to comfort her best friend and to believe what he says.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, after minutes of silence between them.

"No. It's my fault. I don't really know what it's like. You've experienced harder than we have – Harder than any student like you."

"Trouble really finds me. That's the theory." said Harry, grinning

"Then you better run before it finds you." She smiled at her best friend

"No use. Well anyway, have you got a partner now?" asked Harry. Hermione turned pale upon Harry's question and kept thinking of a way to tell him that it was Malfoy. She was even tempted to just lie instead of hurting him. But lying also would do the same.

"Umm. My partner? Oh yes. I have gotten myself a partner. Ma-"

"Ron!" yelled Harry, causing Hermione to cut of her statement. Harry chuckled, and stood up to punch Ron on the shoulders.

"Hey! That was a bit painful. Do you know that?" said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw what Harry was talking about. Lipstick marks were left on Ron's cheeks and his neck. Lavender.

"So that's what you've been doing a while ago? I'm not surprised. And eventually, you'll be spending more time kissing her. Am I right, Ronald?" said Hermione, her hands on her hips.

"What does it got to do with you anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on Ron. Better be starting the work now." said Harry

"Oh for goodness sake! What time is it?" gasped Hermione. And without waiting for either of the two to answer, she marched off to the Portrait hole, bringing her bag.

"And that was a little bit confusing." said Ron, shock on his face. Harry shrugged.

Hermione ran furiously on the the corridors. Unable to stop even though her leg hurts. It was very unlucky for her to see Peeves on her way who was throwing pieces of chalk to anyone who passes his corridor. But lucky as well for it was just the last corridor to the library.

"You better watch that out before I tell the Bloody Baron."

"Let me call him for you. I'm the Slytherin here." said a strong voice just around the corner.

"Oh well. I'll better see you later. Cheers!" said Peeves, and stormed away from the corridor. Hermione turned around to see where the voice came from. It was Malfoy. She swiftly clinched her right pocket to ensure that the handkerchief was there.

"Oh. Sorry if I kept you waiting. I lost track of time. Sorry.." said Hermione, nervously looking up to him. The first thing she saw was the red blotches under his eyes that looked like he cried for hours. Her overdue presence could not be the right reason to cry but she decided to ask that to him later.

"It's all right. Does your leg still hurt?" he said in a quite somber voice

"No. Take this." she pulled the handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Malfoy. "It has been washed. Don't worry." Malfoy took it from her.

"Thanks."

"So that's why you've been refusing. Are you afraid that I wouldn't wash that one?" said Hermione, smiling.

"No. No. It would be bad if I refuse." Hermione noticed his solemn mood today. He didn't even smile at her joke. And his facial expression was very familiar to her. The same one that Malfoy wears when his plans for the trio are unsuccessful. Has he been planning pranks on them again? She thought "Do you mind if we just work on the task tomorrow? " continued Malfoy in a harsh voice. Hermione startled by his sudden change of tone. She blinked at him and realized that he was not looking at her. His eyes were locked on the marble floor. Eyes full of hatred and disappointment. She did not care about the task at that moment, but minded Malfoy's behavior.

"But tomorrow's Hogsmeade visit right?"

"I'll hand it to you tomorrow morning. Re-written and in order. Just give me yours so I could cross out the same ones." answered Malfoy, still eyeing the cold floor

"Okay." Hermione extracted rolls of parchment from her bag, and gave it to Malfoy.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye" Malfoy walked furiously away from her, turning to the right corridor, leaving a very disgruntled Hermione. She expected so much from Malfoy, but her expectations just turned to dust and was carried away by the wind. She was anxious to know why his treatment began to change on her, so she decided to follow Malfoy. Hermione waited before Malfoy was ten steps ahead of him, then she followed. Draco turned on the left corridor from the hallway in front of the library, and turned another in the right side. Hermione lessened the noise that she was making by her steps, and hid behind a broom closet whenever she had the chance. A few minutes later, Malfoy had turned into a corridor which was very familiar to her. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. She thought Draco was planning something and doing dark spells in the bathroom, so she intended to keep an eye on him from now on. She walked briskly towards the door of the bathroom, and pressed her ears on it. Instead of hearing enchantments and some incantations, she heard someone cry. Was it Malfoy? Thought Hermione. The person cried softly at first, but a few minutes later, the intensity grew worst. He was crying furiously. She stayed listening to the whimpering and the crying until she couldn't handle it anymore. The sound of someone being hurt, only made her heart bigger than usual. She made her way inside the bathroom, not even bothering to be questioned by Malfoy. His eyes looked redder than before, tears sprawled in his face, and he was sitting on the wet floor. Hermione reached to hold his hand and said "Tell me." Draco buried his head on his hands, snatching it from Hermione's grasp. Hermione leaned closer to him, and lifted his head by the chin.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione, kneeling in front of the crying boy. Malfoy did not answer.

"You have to tell me."

"No, I won't tell you." answered Malfoy in a furious voice, still looking away.

"I could be trusted."

"It's not right for me to say this." Hermione gave up in convincing him to confide the reason. She stood up, slung her bag on her back, gave Draco her final glance, and headed to the door. She walked slowly, until she heard him stood up. Draco held her on the fist, and gave her a hug.

"Sorry..I'm sorry" said Malfoy. Hermione was more than astonished by her hug, and more than bewildered by his words.

_Cliffhanger? I guess..? Well anyway, sorry for the late chapter. Reviews are very much welcome. Tell me if you want me to continue this fanfic or not. Be honest! I accept Constructive Criticisms and expect that you'll be receiving replies from me. I won't continue until you say how was it. Thanks to all those who are following and reviewing. And wait!!!, Please read again the frst chapter that deals with the conversation of the twins and the trio..:))Thanks. You might need that information._

_I express my gratitude to those who reviewed in the Third Chapter: jessirose85, twilighter0511, TierneyJean , cyiusblack _


	5. Hermione's Dilemma

This one's a long chapter (Longer than the previous ones.). I hope you won't be bored though. Sorry for all the mistakes that you would spot. But I'm trying to avoid them. I hope you understand. It's been a long time since I wasn't putting any disclaimer in my chapters so here it is : I don't own Harry Potter. Everyone knows that.

I hope you enjoy! Leave a review. Please and Thank you!

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 5: Hermione's Dilemma**

Hermione woke up unwillingly that day, reminiscing the events of Friday Afternoon. Malfoy was there crying, and he unpredictably gave her a hug, and said sorry. Then he released her from his grasp, picked up his bag, and walked away. _Oh for goodness sake, why does he always walk away..thought Hermione._ But they have one more thing to deal with, she marked that in her mind. She was going to see Malfoy at the library again before Hogsmeade visit. She wasn't sure if she would come and enjoy the outside air at that day, because of the confusion and the bewilderment she felt the whole week. Every thing that Malfoy did gave her a series of questions, and each of it clouds every answer. Even a brilliant girl like she is can't read Malfoy's actions towards her and the others as well. It was not common for him to give the Trio some peace. Through all the week, he remained quiet and civil to the Gryffindors and to Harry of course. But the biggest question that occupied Hermione was the reason of his sorrow yesterday, the hug and the words of apology. It was clear that she had forgiven him but why does he have to say sorry again. She got up from bed, took a shower, dressed, and brushed her hair. She decided to take a stroll at the gardens, due to her early appearance for breakfast. Hermione was 100 percent sure that Ron and Harry aren't up yet. Ginny wasn't seen in her bunk, so she doesn't have to wake her. She usually does it for her best friend, when she doesn't wake up at all. The sun flowers in the School garden, looked lively as she passed them, and the lake reflected the sun's light. The green blades were tall now, itching Hermione's hands. Heat welcomed her as she quickened her pace and unfortunately tripped on a rock. She heard someone chuckle on the bushes but never really cared at all. She just resumed walking and walking until she saw 2 figures at the side of the lake. One was a huge man with a long beard, and the other one was a flying creature. Hermione smiled as she saw the the huge man waving at her.

"Hello there Hermione! How ye doing?" said Hagrid, feeding Buckbeak some rats

"I'm alright. How about you? Buckbeak?"

"Oh. We're fine. Buckbeak here's been requesting more rats. A special creature he is, eh?" Hermione nodded, and watched as he fed the creature with great affection.

"How are Ron and Harry?" asked Hagrid

"They're alright – Been practicing Quidditch since then." answered Hermione, in a sorrowful voice

"Don't be sad. You can visit me an Buckbeak. Right there Buckbeak?" The creature whined as he called his name.

"You're a good friend, Hagrid."

"You're more than that, Hermione." Hagrid patted her on the shoulder which almost knocked her down. But she smiled in response. She saw another figure on the gardens as he looked at the shimmering lake, and decided to find Ron and Harry.

"I have to go Hagrid. I bet Ron and Harry are waiting for me. Ron would be complaining again." she said, half laughing.

"Say hi for me and Buckbeak. And if you have time, do visit meh here." Hermione nodded, and turned her heels towards the gardens. There she saw Ginny with somebody. As the view focused, she found out it was Dean. They were having a conversation so she headed for the other way to the castle. As she passed near them, she caught up some of their words.

"Why Ginny? WHY!" said Dean

"I can sense that you've been seeing somebody!" answered Ginny. Hearing that it was a private conversation, Hermione tried to bury her thoughts into other things, tempted to eavesdrop on them. When the voices of the couple subsided, she sighed in relief and strode to the Great Hall. And yes, she was right, Harry and Ron were there.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron, helping himself into cereals

"Well, I just strolled in the Garden and I saw Hagrid at the side of the lake, so I had a little chat with him." answered Hermione, her eyes scanning the Slytherin table. And alas! – she saw Malfoy looking at her. Not with the somber eyes like yesterday, but the cheerful ones. She tried to smile faintly, but did not handle his gaze, causing her to look away.

"I was just wondering, why don't we visit him this coming Sunday?" suggested Harry, waving his fork with bacon

"That would be great. Are you in, Hermione?" Ron waited for her answer, but it did not come. He looked at her like and idiot, his eyes were inches away from hers. But she did not stir, her eyes seemed to be locked somewhere.

"HEY HERMIONE!" said Ron

"Oh! Yes?" said Hermione, completely startled

"Never mind." said Ron. Hermione took another swift glance at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was still looking at her, and he seemed to be chuckling on himself. He dug on his cereals, still smiling. _His mood swings are really getting on my nerves thought Hermione_. She did not look at him for the rest of the breakfast period, conscious that he was shooting him looks. That made her completely nervous and at the same time, anxious to meet him later. Ron and Harry dealt with Quidditch teams for their conversation as usual, which left Hermione to do the "stopping" job whenever each of them gets too far in describing the greatness of their favorite teams. But it was a relief when the boys did not ask who her partner was. She could just hide it from them like the way she did when Viktor asked her. It was like a deja vu because Viktor too was hated by them. Ron favored the Chudley Cannons but Harry doesn't. Hermione laughed as the two almost poured each other their cereals like toddlers fighting over a single candy. They laughed at their selves eventually. Some of the Slytherins threw them looks of disgust. When breakfast at the Hall ended, the trio made their way up in the Gryffindor tower to get ready for the visit. Instead of going to her room, she told Harry to wait for her at the Marble steps and went straight to the Library. Seeing that Malfoy wasn't there yet, she skimmed through different books regarding love potions. She wasn't very keen to the topic before, but she was now.

"Love Potions?" said a voice behind her. She looked around to see a smiling Malfoy. She swiftly shut the book and shyly glanced at him.

"You know, your mood swings are starting to give me the creeps." said Hermione, curtly. She returned the book of Love potions on a nearby shelf, and motioned him to take a seat across her. He obeyed her request, slowly putting 3 rolls of parchment on the table. Hermione noticed his change of mood when she opened up the topic to him. _I guess I'm right, she thought._

"First of all, I – thanks."

"Are you gonna tell me why?"

"Yesterday"

"Are we having a one word answer conversation?"

"I guess not."

"Well then, can you tell my why?"

"I told you, about yesterday."

"Yah I know. Yesterday. Yesterday." said Hermione, rolling his eyes, and waving her hands. Draco smiled. "What?"

"Nothing. You're prettier when you're angry." Hermione blinked at him three times before realizing what he had just said. The euphoric mood rise on her, but opted to play a game on him. As much as she wanted the way he said the words, she did no show any interest on it.

"So are you gonna tell me why you cried?"

"I'll tell you. "

"Go on then."

"Not now." Hermione's eyebrow furrowed but Draco did not stir. "The only reason why we met is that we should be working on the homework."

"Oh. I believe Mr. Malfoy that you volunteered to cross out the same ones and to re-write it. "

"Yes but, I wasn't able to finish writing, Ms. Granger"

"Some things never really change at all. I can see rolls of parchment on the table. How many are you intending to pass?"

"We could still maximize it to four." Hermione froze, surprised that a slytherin git like him would want to have the highest grade for the homework. And to top it all, she even thought that four rolls of parchment would be too much for a Greasy-haired professor to check. She wanted to ask him if it would be lessening the grease reputation of their head of house but he seemed to be serious.

"Are you saying that I should be writing the fourth?"

"I was."

"We both know that it's Hogsmeade Visit today. Can I just write it later?"

"No you couldn't"

"I could."

"The Hermione Granger that I know, finishes every homework before having fun." Draco surprised her for the second time in the conversation. And for the first time, she did not know what to say. She doesn't want to mess up with the good reputation she had in school so no other choice but to comply with his bloody hell instructions.

"I – Well – Alright." Draco nodded, and chuckled. Hermione raised her eyebrows again, causing Malfoy to stop and apologize. After about fifteen minutes of writing, Hermione was sure that Harry and Ron already left for the trip. She couldn't blame them, and besides, neither of them knows that patience is a virtue. She even tried teaching that to them, but nothing happened. _Like that will help...thought Hermione. _For the whole period of fifteen minutes, she felt Draco's eyes blazing on her. The unusual hot weather, and Draco's gaze made her feel like she would melt any moment. His eyes followed her whenever she would write a single word and when she dips her quill to the ink bottle. When she had written the last spell on the parchment, Draco thanked her, and they exited the library together. On their way to the marble steps, Draco asked her certain questions about Harry and Ron. He even embarrassed her by interrogating about Viktor Krum. Hermione admitted that they had not kissed, which only made Malfoy laugh. Hermione wasn't certain if Harry and Ron would forgive her about being late, and most of all, being friends with Malfoy. But she would still be trying the matter. When she and Draco arrived at the last corridor, he stopped and asked her if she would be coming to Hogsmeade. The topic made Hermione startle, noticing that she hadn't thought of it a while ago.

"Oh. Seeing that Harry and Ron aren't here to accompany me, I guess I wouldn't go. " she muttered

"Do you really have to go with somebody in each visit?"

"Yes – I mean no." She wasn't sure what to say. Telling him yes would open a possibility that Malfoy would be asking her to come with him. On the other hand, telling him no would also open a possibility that he will be asking her. _Oh God...why do I have to be in this bloody hell dilemma? She thought._

"Final answer?"

"No."

"What if I ask you a favor?" _Uh-oh..._Just as Hermione opened her mouth to answer, Peeves threw a wooden chair on her, but Malfoy pulled her out of the way, causing Hermione to fall on him.

Crappy? I KNOW! But still, you have to tell me. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcome. I really need youre reviews, it makes my writing go faster. Tell me if you want me to continue this fanfic or not. It's your decision.:) I always reply.:) Won't continue unless you say how bad or good it was.

Thanks to : Iluvdraco55 , TierneyJean , jessirose85 for reviewing on the fourth chapter.:)


	6. The Blonde's Shop

Hi! Here we go again. Sorry if this chapter's a little bit late and crappy too. I hope you enjoy!

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 6: The Blonde's Shop**

Hermione stumbled over Draco, knocking him on the floor, and falling over him. Draco's face was inches away from hers. The chair stood beside them, missing Hermione's head by inches. They stayed on the position for more than 5 seconds, gazing on each other's eyes. They did not realize what they were doing, until Peeves' irritating voice cluttered in the silence.

_She fell because of Peeve's chair_

_Bloody Potter isn't there_

_Slytherin git takes his pair. (x2) (I know it's weird. Don't ask! :D)_

"You'll get yours from the Bloody Baron! Stupid Poltergeist.!" called Malfoy

Peeves vocalized his menacing laugh, and walked away from the corridors. Draco immediately stood up to give Hermione some space, helping her stand. Hermione smiled faintly at him, giving thanks for his offer.

"I'm sorry. I almost crashed you down there." said Draco, not looking at her.

"It's all right. You saved me."

"I guess not. Could I pay for it then?"

"No. You don't have to. I mean – uh – yeah. You don't have to." Draco flashed her a smile which only rose the euphoric feeling inside her.

"Come on." said Malfoy, smirking. He pulled her hand through the way, his warm hand electrifying her cold one. He dragged her slowly out of the Castle until they reached the way to get to Hogsmeade. Hermione stopped and faced Malfoy. Elated by what had just happened, she tried to keep her smile from him. Of course, girls act like that!

"Where are we going?" said Hermione, curtly

"To Hogsmeade. " answered Malfoy, shrugging."Just to compensate you."

"You saved me. And I thank you. On the contrary, its my responsibility to pay you up."

"Okay then. Can I ask you a favor? "

"You've asked that a while ago." said Hermione, half laughing

"But that bloody hell poltergeist showed up, knocking you by a chair, and cutting your statement." he said bitterly. Hermione nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Could I ask you a favor then?"

"It depends."

"Go to Hogsmeade with me.". Hermione was stunned by his favor, a mixture of emotions creeping on her. She was scared, nervous but happiness dominated her. She looked up to Malfoy, seeing his eyes, full of curiosity, only to realize that he has been waiting for her answer. She blinked and said "Well I – What?" Draco smirked for the second time, and chuckled.

"You heard me right. I'm asking you to Hogsmeade – with me." Hermione's eyebrow furrowed and she inexplicably opened her mouth to say "Okay". She really did not mean to say yes, but it just came out from her. She ended up saying "What did I just say?"

"You said yes" said Malfoy, walking towards the school gate.

"Oh." She paused. "Did I?". Draco nodded, smirked, and waited for her to catch up. When Hermione reached him on the gates, they walked silently to Hogsmeade. A few wizards passed by them on the road, just a few walks from Hogsmeade. Hermione quickened her pace as she saw the way that leads to the shops, Draco was on her back. Harry and Ron were probably on the Three Broomsticks, so she decided not to stop by there. She could just imagine their faces when she is about to enter the pub with their worst enemy. Just as when she was about to turn her way, Draco called to her "Hey, we won't be dwelling in those shops today." He smiled. Hermione turned her eyes on him, curiosity creeping on her and at the same time relieved of not strolling on a place where students would be fixing their malicious eyes on them.

"Where are we really going?" she asked

"Well, I'm taking you to other shops today. " he answered. Hermione noticed that he was nervous when he said this. She said yes, and they began walking into the other way. She was surprised not seeing the shops before. They were quite different and better too. There was a candy shop on the left side, clothes and quills shop on the right side. The street wasn't crowded as the other side of Hogsmeade, but plenty of people came out from each shop. She thought of looking at them later. A bookshop caught her attention, so she stopped for a bit. Two words were painted on the glas windows : The Blonde's Shop.

"Could I go inside?" asked Hermione. Malfoy shrugged. As she entered the glass door, chimes and musical bells clanged on the doors. She smiled as she remembered Fred and George's joke shop by the chimes. She stepped on the shop, her eyes moved like an owl's scanning books and random items inside. She then realized that it wasn't just a book shop but an antique shop as well. An old man with round glasses, and black eyes, sat on the counter, smiling at her. She smiled back, and returned her gaze at the valuable items in front of her. There were stack of books on the first cupboard, followed by a series of galleon models, coins, jewelries, and some wood arts on the next 2 cupboards. She was so grateful so see such wonderful items, that she might as well hug Draco there. But she knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

"How do you like it?" said a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and said "You've been here?"

"Not just once. We own it." Hermione's eyes almost bulge upon hearing the information. She hadn't thought before that the Malfoys owned a books shop or an antique shop, but she knew now. And Malfoy had intended to bring her.

"Hello Mr. Adrian" said Malfoy, turning to the man in the counter.

"Mr. Draco. It's good to see you here. What can I do for you? Oh! Your package has arrived. Do you want to see it?" said the man, his eyes glistening. Hermione noticed that Draco's jaw become tense as the man mentioned the package. She decided to find out what the package contains later. Perhaps, it was the package he got from Knockturn Alley.

"We'll get to that later. But for now, I would like you to meet my friend, Ms. Hermione Granger."

"Oh Hello Ms. Granger. Welcome to the Blonde's Shop. Did you know that you were the first to come here with Mr. Draco's permission?"

"Oh! Well, Now I know." said Hermione, blushing. She almost giggled upon hearing the shop's name. Malfoy's eyes turned to the man frightfully, and turned his direction to her.

"Tea?"

"Pumpkin juice. It's hot out there. " said Malfoy.

"Very well then. I'll be back. " said the old man, adjusting his round spectacles and giving them a warm smile which Draco only abandoned. When the man disappeared from a curtain behind the counter, she swiftly glanced at the items that she had not seen before. Beside the counter, was a small fountain elevated by an attractive table with sparkling rubies on the side. On the other end of the room, plates and glistening containers ranged from different sizes occupied a vast round table.

"I'll follow Mr. Adrian. Just stay here." said Draco, his eyes fixed on the wooden floors. It was clear that he was angry again. Hermione nodded, and pretended to fix her attention at the items. When Draco had entered the curtain, she silently followed him. She peeked at the small opening of the curtain, there she saw boxes of different sizes, probably containing items of the shop. As she scanned the wide room behind the curtain, she couldn't find the old man and Draco. Seeing that there's no way to hear the conversation and to know the package that was meant for Malfoy, she took the risk of entering inside the room, although this would break their friendship.

* * *

_How was it? Tell me please! Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. You know what to do, just review!_

_Thanks to all those who reviewed on the fifth chapter :) : jessirose85 , foreverforks, TierneyJean_


End file.
